disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main antagonist in the Tim Burton-produced 1993 stop-motion film The Nightmare Before Christmas. He was voiced by Ken Page. Personality Oogie Boogie is the sadistic, abusive and voraciously hungry Boogie Man, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling, and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. He is also apparently "The Shadow on the Moon at Night" as the shadow shown on the moon was an exact replica of him. He also used to be the king of his own holiday, "Bug Day", which eventually fell out of favor, resulting in him moving to Halloween Town. Ironically, Oogie has no skills for gambling; on three occasions he rolls snake eyes, and admits he has to resort to cheating - he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice, resulting in eleven. He is also somewhat lecherous, as which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his Snake and Spider Stew. Appearances The Nightmare Before Christmas When Jack tells Lock, Shock, and Barrel to keep Oogie Boogie out of his plans to bring Santa to Halloween Town, they disobey him and bring him to Oogie, who chains him up for torture while he sings his song. While Jack makes his Christmas run, Sally tries to stage a rescue attempt, but is caught by Oogie. When Jack realizes how much he messed up Christmas and how much Halloween needs him, he sets off for Oogie's Lair to free Jack and Sally, who are nearly dumped into a fiery molten pit. Jack battles the traps and torture devices of Oogie's Roulette Wheel and manages to pull on of his loose threads. When Oogie Boogie is defeated, it is revealed that he is a colony of bugs wrapped in sacking the main bug which serves as his brain is stepped on by Santa Claus whom had earlier been abducted and delivered to him by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts Oogie Boogie is one of the allies that Pete recruited for Maleficent. He is usually seen annoying the rest of his allies in meetings, but cares about their common goal of total world domination. Soon after Jafar and Ursula are defeated by Sora, Oogie has been bringing Heartless into HalloweenTown. However, they are soon tamed by Jack Skellington and Doctor Fineklstein using one of the doctor's inventions. Upon hearing from his minions, Lock, Shock and Barrel, that Jack was making an artificial heart to help guide the Heartless in the Halloween Festival, Oogie ordered them to steal it. Upon receiving the heart, Oogie swallowed it as soon as his uninvited guests, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington arrived. He tried to summon an army of Heartless to due them in, but as the heart was not genuine, not as many Heartless flocked around him. Out of anger of being disrespected by such lower life forms, Oogie activated his Torture Chamber weapons and battled the group with his few Heartless. Soon after being defeated by having his bugs spilt out of his body, Oogie succumbed to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had) and took control over his entire manor. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora battled the manor, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and became terrified of what he remembered (though it is never quite explained what). In Riku's story, he appeared (with no dialogue) as one of Riku's dark memories. He is, of course, defeated there as well. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from anterograde amnesia and has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat in Kingdom Hearts, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws' identity quickly, having just met him. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just cramping his style. Angered, Maleficent left, and Oogie once again battled against the heroes, failing once again, coming apart at the seams just like last time. This time, Donald stomped on Oogie's brain bug to ensure he would never come back again, but as Oogie has a tendency to return from the dead, his demise is still questionable. The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King In the video game prequel to the film, Oogie's origins and the birth of his rivalry with Jack were revealed. As it turns out, he once had his own holiday, Bug Day, that was (most likely) forgotten by the people of the real world and thus vanished. Unfortunately, Oogie escaped, found Halloween Town and decided that it would be the new Bug Day. He and his army of insects invaded the town and nearly took it over. Jack found out and he defeated the bugs and Oogie. Oogie survived the battle, learned to fear the Pumpkin King, and was banished to his underground lair. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge In the 2005 video game, Oogie was resurrected by his henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who sewed him together. He quickly deceived the residents of Halloween Town and tricked the townfolk into making traps for his arch enemy, Jack Skellington. Oogie attempted to become the Seven Holidays King. He successfully kidnapped the real leaders and tried to murder Santa Claus again, but his plans were foiled by Jack. Desperate, Oogie puts up a fight by turning into a gigantic, junk-filled version of himself named "Mega-Oogie". He is again destroyed, though it has yet to be seen if he will return. Meteos: Disney Magic Disney Parks Oogie Boogie appears in the Haunted Mansion Holiday at Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland. In his debut year of the show, images of Oogie were spread throughout the Mansion, including appearing as the Gingerbread sculpture in the Ballroom and a Oogie cymbal monkey in the Attic to go along with the animatronic figure in the finale, who gives out Halloween Town Christmas toys through the mirrors which his henchmen pop up from. In the Tokyo version, Oogie's dancing shadow appears in the darkened staircase/spider scene. Oogie also takes part in HalloWishes, joining other Disney Villains in hosting a Halloween-inspired event. Gallery Animation Oogie.chamber.jpg|Oogie Boogie with Santa Claus and Sally tied up 18870 1043 2 lg.jpg|Oogie Boogie without his sack. oogietunnel.jpg|The tunnel that leads to Oogie Boogie Video game Oggie Boogie KH.png|Oogie Boogie in "Kingdom Hearts" 374967 266288756763155 173856826006349 741788 896731953 n.jpg|Oogie Boogie in Disney Universe 932704 20070515 640screen022.jpg Oogiemanor.jpg|Oogie's manor in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20111009191610 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009191601 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009191557 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111024083143 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111024081807 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111024081804 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009191452 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009190636 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009190600 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009190552 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009190529 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009190528 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009190519 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094809 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094803 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094753 550x413.jpg Trivia *Oogie Boogie is one of Disney's more popular villains, despite having no more than 10 minutes of screen time. *Oogie Boogie was originally Dr. Finklestein in a costume, but the ending changed as it came out of nowhere with a serious lack of any set-up. *Oogie makes an appearance in Bleedman's webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. Oogie wants revenge against Grim for becoming the Grim Reaper. Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Universe Suits